Shinichi no more?
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Kudo dies, Ran is torn apart and can't believe Shinichi died. finished *Sob*Sob* such a sad ending! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Kudo dies, or does he? Ran is torn apart and can't believe Shinichi died… hope this will be successful! I really do like to write about Shinichi getting hurt don't I? Small short, hope you will enjoy!**

Ran sat on her couch, staring blankly at her lap. Shinichi was dead, and would never come back.

_Flash-back_

_ "Shinichi, where are you taking me?" Ran pestered the detective. "And why do you show up NOW? You have been missing for ages; I thought something had happened to you!"_

_ "It's a surprise, and sorry for being missing!" The black haired boy waved his arms and pulled Ran along. The darted through alleyways, dodging the occasional trash can. Shinichi never loosened his grip on Ran's hand. Ran began to blush, wondering where in the world Shinichi was taking her. He still had not told her that very important thing he had taken her out to dinner for; she wondered what he was trying to say. _

_ All of a sudden Shinichi's phone rang *Beep*beep*_

_ "Mosho-mashi?" __**(Hello) **__Shinichi stopped running and answered his cell phone._

_ "Kudo-kun! There is and dire situation! You need to come now!" inspector Megure yelled to Shinichi. Shinichi had called the day before, saying he was of his 'big case' and could help out for the next few days. Earlier, Haibara had created yet another medicine that would turn him back for a few days at most… __***sigh…***__Shinichi was so relieved to return to his body, he forgot to keep the fact that he was 'dead' a secret. _

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess it is a two-short, more than a two short actually…! Yesterday I was tired so… I just posted what I had so far! Also, some people have said "great idea", well, I have to MANY ideas. If you want an idea on something that I have read, just PM me and I will get back to you soon!**

_Continue flash-back_

_ "I'm sorry Ran; I have some big case I need to attend to." Shinichi apologized. Shinichi started to fun, but Ran stopped him with a tug on his hand._

_ "I'm coming too!" Ran insisted. Shinichi looked at Ran with regret in his eyes, she had not seen him in forever! Of course she would want to come with him. Shinichi nodded his head and they raced to the crime scene._

_ When they arrived, they automatically figured out why this was so urgent. This was the doing of a serial killer! Shinichi and Ran burst through the doors, only to bump in to Mori-san!_

_ "Ran! And… Kudo-bozu __**(annoying kid)"**__ Ran's father exclaimed._

_ "Shinichi!" The detective hollered. _

_ "Right, but what are you doing here?"_

_ "Investigating, the inspector called Shinichi here, and I tagged along." Ran explained._

_ "Well, you two are NOTHING compared to the GREAT Mori-san! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Mori's tongue was bursting out of his mouth. _

_ 'Oy, oy, you weren't the one solving those cases, that would be ME!' A drop of sweat dripped down Shinichi's face. Ran looked at him, puzzled, but shook her head._

_ 'Shinichi could NOT be Conan. His appearance had NOTHING to do h with Conan's disappearance… they can't be the same person! They just can't!' Ran shook her head. 'I… I… took a bath with Conan, Hugged him, even kissed him! __**(underwater…2**__**nd**__** movie I think)**__not to mention, he heard me say that I LOVED HIM! Omigosh, if they were the same person… I… I…'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**R & R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while huh? I have been writing on my other story, Scar on Both (Man I have bad titles.)**

_"So, what's the case about?" Kudo asked. _

_"There was a murder," Inspector Megure-kebu answered._

_ "Well, I guessed that part, what is the situation?" _

_"A supper Model was killed." Kogoro butted in before Megure could answer. _

_By a serial killer?" Shinichi asked._

_ "Hi" __**(Yes)**__ the inspector nodded his head._

_ "Do you think that he or she is nearby?" Shinichi pressed. _

_"Hi."_

_ "Um, what can I do?" Ran felt like she had no purpose at all. Everyone looked at her as if they had forgotten she was right next to them, listening to everything they said. They all looked uncomfortable as they stared at her, blank eyed._

_ "You can… you can…" Mouri scratched his head._

_ "Dad!"_

_ "Um…" He continued ._

_ "DAD!"_

_ "Oh, sorry… you can be a loving support for us all, right… Mr. Missing detective!" He glared at Kudo with a killing eye. Shinichi backed up, frightened._

_ "Anyway… we need to investigate. The serial killer had now killed six people, we must stop it from reaching seven, right!?" Megure cleared his throat._

_ "HI!" Everyone cheered._

_"It's OK Ran, this will be over soon," Shinichi whispered in her ear._

_'Shinichi…' She thought._

_"Now, everyone. Be better go and investigate about this crime. We won't get anywhere the way we are talking at the moment." Shinichi pointed out._

_"That means to STOP flirting with my daughter, you hear me?" Mouri screamed in Shinichi's right ear as loud as he could._

_"DAD!" Ran blushed._

_"What?" He really was hopeless when it came to Ran. He never knows when she is embarrassed or mad or even happy. Well, what do you expect from someone who spends more time drinking beer and mooning over Yoko, than with her own daughter? _

_"Come on, let's go!" Shinichi ignored Ran and her father's silent argument as if it were a fly. He beckoned them forwards and up the stairs to were the victim still lied. _

**Short chapter, X sorry X! anyway, my next chapter might be a in a while K? hope you can wait because my other story is ten times more popular. **


	4. The End

**Been a while hu? Sorry! **

_ Shinichi clobbered up the stairs, ambitious to solve the crime. This was a very big case, a pop star murdered by a serial killer. This was defiantly not your average murder. Shinichi ran into the room with the rest of the gang close behind. The body had been taken away; to all that was left was the tape where she had lain. There was a patch of blood by her head, meaning that she was killed with something that hit her head, there for killing her. _

_ "How was she killed Megure-kabu?" Shinichi turned to the overweight detective. Everyone else followed the young detective's example, meaning they all stared at the officer as well._

_ "She was hit with a sniper, judging by our records, it came from about five hundred yards away." Megure lowered his head. "Meaning that the killer was an excellent sniper, very good since there were no mistakes. The murderer hit her with one shot only."_

_ ' Chianti, or Korn…' Shinichi stared at the place where the dead body was. _

_ "Doesn't it look like she was pointing to the cupboard over there?" Ran pointed out. Shinichi froze._

_ 'Was she connected to the black organization? What about the other sniper murders? How many people can be twisted and involved in the organization?' he stayed stiff as a stone. Ran waved her hand in fount of his face. He didn't respond. He was thinking so much about this case he forgot to blink._

_ "Shinichi?" Ran tapped his back, he snapped out of it._

_ "Right, since the murderer was far away, there might not be that much here. But as Ran said, she might be pointing to the dresser in the corner." Kudo walked over to the cupboard and opened the double doors, revealing nothing but cloths. He examined them, with great detail. They all looked interested, but not enough to bother him in such a big case. 'This was defiantly the work of the black organization, no doubt about it.' He thought. "I'm going to go and look around the nearby building, I might find something." He left, leaving Ran feeling the same way she did when he left her at Tropical Land._

_ This time she was not going to let him escape her, she followed him, keeping out of sight at all times. _

_ Shinichi walked up to the one of the building that surrounded the crime scene. He climbed to the veranda at the top, looking for clues. He was sure that his was where she was sniped from. Ran hid in the shadows, watching silently. _

_ Ran heard footsteps; to her right instinctively she hid in the shadows. She saw two people in black. The first one had long white hair that reached to his lower back. He wore a black hat that matched his black trench coat. The second was plumper and much shorter. He was wearing heavily tinted sunglasses and at had similar to the other man. She saw a smile grow on the white haired man and wondered, 'What is he so happy about?'_

_ "It's been a while, Kudo Shinichi." The tall guy said. Shinichi froze, not speaking a word. "Who would have thought that the drug Sherry made would have such a side effect?"_

_ "We thought we killed you at Tropical Land." The second man grinned._

_ Shinichi whirled around, facing the two main killers from the black organization, Gin and Vodka. "How did you know I was here?"_

_ "You think I can't hack phone conversations? Wrong." Gin reached for his pocket, drawing a silenced hand gun. "Did you tell anyone about us? Answer truthfully."_

_ "No one. I kept the secret to myself to save them. I knew you would find me one day anyway." Shinichi raised his hands in the air._

_ "Then the job is easy, my little shrunk detective, Edogawa Conan right?"_

_ Ran's eyes grew wide._

_ "Who made an antidote? Sherry? Too bad I already killed her." Gin laughed. He pulled the trigger on the gun, pointed it at Shinichi's head and shot him right in the forehead. "Goodbye, my little detective." They both walked away._

_ Once there was no sight of them, Ran dashed from her hiding place. _

_ "SHINICHI!" She cried. Her eyes gushed tears._

_ "R-Ran..." Shinichi squinted in pain. He didn't know how he was still alive, but he needed to take advantage of it. "Ran… the truth is that I… I have… always loved you." __**(This happened before their trip to London) **__he was breathing heavily now._

_ "I, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ran screamed in agony. Her eyes were turning red with tears. "I love you too!" Shinichi smiled, looking at Ran for the last time, and then shutting his eyes for eternity. Never to be opened again, because Kudo Shinichi was dead, dead forever._

_ "SHINICHI!" Ran screamed, endless tears pouring from her eyes. "SHINICHI!"_

**Sorry for the sad ending, man I'm crying even writing this *Sob*Sob* **

**Read and Review * Sob*sob***


	5. Epilog

**Ok, ok, I got so many requests to continue this I have desisted to write a short epilog to it. Enjoy**

**Epilog**

It all happened to fast. It whizzed by like a fly. A fly that never should have been squished. Shinichi was dead and there was nothing Ran could do but cry tears of pain. He had confessed to her, his final words. She had figured out the story from ease dropping on their conversation, how he was Edogawa Conan.

Why hadn't he gone down without a fight? She hoped it wasn't because he knew she was there and wanted to protect her. She already felt guilty because she could have saved him. She could have thrown herself in front of him and saved him. But then what? They would just kill him after, and then they would have both died. Somehow that she felt that might have been better because they could go to the afterlife and **(reincarnate, or whatever you believe in)** together forever. Everything was just so different with him gone. She now knew what I felt like for the heart of one who's lover was killed.

She never thought she would be that person. She clenched her fist as tears splattered the ground below. Now she knew why some people committed suicide, she would if not for Shinichi. Shinichi would not want her to die, he would want her to live on, find someone to love and carry on. But the concept of love did not strike her; she would never love someone the same way that she loved Shinichi. No one could repair the gaping hole in her heart.

"SHINICHI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" She sobbed into the palms of her hands. 'Why?'

**Short hu? Well this is it, no epilog epilog next time. ONE epilog. Sorry :(**


End file.
